


another earth.

by barryshal



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Halbarry, M/M, Slut Shaming, evil barry is a little shit but i love him, hinted sex, spoiler: eobard is the one who dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshal/pseuds/barryshal
Summary: Eobard tries to make a deal with another earth Barry however it doesn't go as well as he thought.





	another earth.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barrybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrybinary/gifts).



> this is so late and crappy but here's something of my characterization for evil halbarry. .might draw them later and post them idk. but this is for my lovely friend binary who is great and has been looking forward to this so. but uh, i couldn't finish the smut part. oops. maybe later i'll add it if i get in the mood.

An Earth filled with hatred and crime everywhere. You’d think the Justice League would do something about it right? Ha, not on this Earth. You wouldn’t want to go across them, the roles were reversed on this Earth if you haven’t guessed. Which made it all more fun for Eobard, he can maybe get this Earth’s scarlet speedster to help him and bring down Barry. So he can have the glory, have his name remembered as the man who was better than the Flash. He grinned as he had snuck into the place, looking around for speedster he had read on the headline of a newspaper when he arrived. It was quiet. .very quiet. Until Eobard stops to hear a voice and looks over at the one smirking at him.

“Well. .Well. I don’t remember you having an invite to our club.” The scarlet clad one says as he hummed while sucking on his lolli in his mouth until he removes it with a soft ‘pop’ sound. “What do you _want_?”

The other narrows his eyes, noticing how similar he looked to Barry, this had to be who he thought he had seen in the newspaper against Captain Cold. Which was funny since he was a hero but whatever. “Eobard Thawne, Professor Zoom. You must be?”

Clearly, he looked bored out of his mind when Eobard introduced himself. “What a _boring name_. Scarlet.” He says, sighing before adding his name, Barry Allen.

“Never thought I would see an evil verison of my nemesis Barry.” The one smirks as he offered his yellow gloved hand to the other, “We could work together. I mean I’m evil and so are you, what do you say partners?” Eobard says as he still offered his hand to the scarlet villian, “Just think about what we can do together. Have everyone at our feet.”

This Earth’s speedster was still Barry Allen. The man went through the same problems like his counterpart. Only he wanted people to pay for not listening to him and made his father rot like some animal. He spits out his lolli he had in his mouth to crush it with his boot as he looks at the other. “You and me? A team? Heh.” Barry scoffed before seemingly to take Zoom’s hand before changing it to a fist to punch the other in the face. “You really think I would join you? Please. I’m flattered that you think I want me to rule with you but honestly, you disgust me and I already my darling for that.” He purred as he thinks of his yellow lantern, Hal.

Zoom holds his cheek as he looks at the blond who was glaring back at him, “C'mon. .I mean surely we can do something together Barry.”

“I wouldn’t waste my breath on that. You think I would help? Never going to happen. Your precious version of my Earth did the same thing, killed my mom and made my dad rot like an animal in prison. . And well, you know the story don’t you? It gets boring after you tell it so many times. But anyway that was before I snapped his pretty little neck. I suggest you get out of my sight before my Hal decides he wants to torment you.” Barry giggles like it was something cute as he watches Eobard getting wrapped in a tight rope like construct. “He gets jealous rather easily and loves to play torture with new subjects. I think you’ll do nicely Professor Zoom. It was a nice chat while it lasted. Buh bye now.“

The other speedster tries to break free from it as he looks up at the so called yellow lantern. Swallowing a bit when he looked up at Hal that was very different, “Hey. .Hey now let’s settle this litt-” Unfortunately Zoom couldn’t finish his sentence. _What a pity._

* * *

 

“Oh, Hal. .you looked so hot playing as the executioner, picking his fate.” Barry purrs as he rubs Hal’s chest after the situation with the other earth’s Eobard. Yeah, he was a freak for liking how his yellow lantern killed people but there was just something about it. The blond licks his pink lips while moving his hands up to Hal’s face, “Mask. .off please handsome?” He begs as he strokes Hal’s scar that was on the left side of his jaw, smiling widely when he saw the cold hazel eyes peering down at him. Barry smiled like a little kid at a candy store before going to kiss him but gets stopped.

Hal looks at Barry after he stopped the other from kissing him, “Mmm. Cowl goes off too.” He muttered as he slips off Barry’s dark red cowl before kissing him very lightly though he wanted more. “Strip down and get on your knees Barry. You should know this by now.” The yellow lantern says as he sits down, waiting for Barry to change out of the suit. Eyeing him very carefully.

The blond did a mock salute to him as he decided to go slow for Hal. Kicking off his boots easily though before finding the zipper to slowly peel off his dark red suit. Silently glad he could heal fast so his skin looked like unmarked and just begging for Hal to bite and suck to his delight. Barry shrugged off the suit off his shoulders, turning around so he can give Hal a shot of his bubble ass as he called it. The blond loved his body but his ass and thighs were probably his favorite body parts as he bends over. Taking off the rest of the suit when he does so, “Mmm. . Touch me.” He says before feeling a construct around his neck and glances to see Hal now standing up who squeezed some of his ass. Moaning softly as he looks at Hal.

“I don’t take orders from you, Barry.” He tightens the rope like construct around Barry’s neck, noticing the other sticking his tongue out with a blush on his face. “I’m the only one who gives orders, understand slut?”

Oh, this is fun as he nods happily to Hal and wiggles a little from being called a slut. He was Hal’s slut alright and loved it when called that. It’s why Barry flirted to get Hal all riled up and get possessive. “Yes, my darling. Please, touch me. .I need you to do it. . I’m all hot and bothered from you.”

Hal was going to be have plenty of fun with his Barry and it would be more than just two rounds with them. "Keep being good. .and I just might do it all with you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me prompts or say hi at my tumblr which is now bvrryshal !


End file.
